A Promise Of Love
by SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Varric Tethras is trying to find a subject for his next book. What better subject matter than the relationship that is blossoming in front of him between Cassandra Pentaghast and The Inquisitor? Set while on a journey back to Skyhold from the Emerald Groves. Inquisitor/Cassandra are in an Established relationship with a slight aversion to the 'L' word.


All was quiet in camp. It had been a long day trekking through the forests of the Emerald Graves and the Inquisitor had made the decision to set up camp for the night and get some rest before heading back to Skyhold in the morning. Varric hated the Emerald Groves. He would have happily walked through the night if it meant he didn't have to spend more time than was needed here. It was too quiet for his liking and the unfamiliar noises he could hear made him uneasy. He couldn't help but feel that the lush fawna and flora was hiding the true nature of the Emerald Graves. It didn't help that they had to extend their route by hours to avoid stepping on a sleeping Dragon.

Varric smears some more wax onto his square leather cloth, smoothing the sticky substance into the gleaming wood of the weapon in his hand. His ears prick when he hears a dull roar in the distance making the Dwarf look around him. Being attacked when half the party was asleep wouldn't be a good outcome of this visit he mused. He glances at the discarded quill and paper beside him. He'd been trying for weeks to come up with a new idea for a book but everything ended up on the fire. He needed something new, something fresh. He looks at the fire wondering if they needed the heat it supplied as much as they needed whatever was out there to not know they were camped up for the night. He sees that Solas has already turned in for the night and has excused himself to his tent but that The Seeker, Lady Cassandra Pentaghast and The Inquisitor, Lord Ashton Trevelyan, are still lying together next to the fire. The pair had spent every waking moment together since they first met at Haven and were now settled into what Varric assumed was a happy relationship, for their kind anyway. The Inquisitor has made himself comfortable next to the fire, propping his head up on a leather pack and appears to be sleeping. Varric then notices that Cassandra, who has her head on the Inquisitor's chest and is cuddled up at his side, is still awake. The Inquisitors arm is wrapped protectively around her and Varric notes how  
relaxed she looks. He ponders that this could be the perfect time to ask Cassandra for her help.

"So Seeker.." Varric begins, looking up from his nightly task of polishing and cleaning his prized possession Bianca. He looks across the campfire in Cassandra Pentaghasts' direction "I've been thinking.." he continues. The Seeker lifts her head from its resting place to give him a blank stare.

"That must be a new experience for you Varric" Cassandra replies coolly. Varric chuckles quietly, shaking his head. Oh that woman was so cruel when she wanted to be. Cassandra hadn't tried ripping his throat out or running him through with a sword recently but that didn't mean they were going to be best of friends anytime soon. Varric had to admit that the Seeker certainly appeared much happier now her and the Inquisitor were.. Whatever they were.

"I was wondering if you would help me with a new book I'm writing"

"A new book?" Cassandra asks, suddenly interested. Varric knew how much she enjoyed his trashy romance novels. Even if she was the only one that did.

"Not _that_ kind of book, Seeker" 

"Then I'm not interested" Cassandra replies rolling over so she is now facing her lover returning her head to rest against him again. He stirs slightly drawing her closer to him. Varric sighs to himself. His love life had never been like the one he saw blossoming in front of him, but seeing them together did make him miss being with his special person. Giving up on the Seeker for the night Varric finishes up with Bianca tucking her into the safety of her leather cover. He stands up from his spot next to the fire, places her under his arm and retreats to his own tent.

It feels like only moments since he closed his eyes when Varric is suddenly awoken with a start. He notices that there is now sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees and beating against the side of his tent. He rubs his eyes groaning, it must be morning already and he still felt like he hadn't slept at all. He hears the noise again that had woken him and realizes that it is the sound of a woman's high-pitched shrieking and laughing. Varric shrugs on his coat and quickly wriggles his feet into his boots, pulling back the door to his tent to see what the commotion is.

"Is this a normal part of human mating rituals?" Solas asks dryly when he spots Varric has joined them. "I am unsure of the purpose of this game" he adds returning to his book.

Varric looks over to where the noise is coming from to see the Inquisitor and Cassandra bathing in the river close to the camp. The pair are splashing armfuls of water at each other trying to out soak the other, each time pushing water with more force. Cassandra laughs again grabbing his head trying to dunk him beneath the otherwise still water.

"I believe they are trying to drown each other" Solas mumbles to no one in particular answering his own question. He reaches for a pot that is balanced on the fire dropping some herbs into the yellow liquid.

"I think they call it young love" Varric finally replies moving to sit down next to Solas. He reaches into his coat pocket pulling out some lose leaves of parchment, a small quill and bottle of ink. He uncaps the ink carefully balancing it next to him and dips the quill.

"I think it is ridiculous" Solas states looking up to see what Varric has pulled from his pocket. "The Seeker has lost herself and her reservations"

"Hmmm" Varric replies now distracted by the parchment in front of him. He scribbles quickly on the paper getting lost in what he is writing for a few moments. "I think she is happy. If she spends all her time being happy she wont have time to kill me while I sleep" Varric says peering into the pot on the fire that Solas has just caused to puff with red smoke.

"I still think it is ridiculous" He snorts.

Varric glances back in their direction again, suddenly feeling guilty that he could be prying on a personal moment for them. He sees that they have finished in the stream and that they have clearly moved away to dry and change into dry clothes. He sees Cassandra is now making her way towards them.

"Good morning, Seeker" Varric says cheerfully giving Cassandra his best smile when she reaches them.

"Good morning" she replies returning the smile. Varric pauses waiting for her sharp tongue to appear, when it doesn't he lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Is there  
tea?" she asks taking a seat opposite Solas and Varric.

"Disgusting" Solas replies wrinkling his nose.

"I'll make some" The Seeker says getting to her feet again; she walks to their supplies beginning to route around in them for some tea and something to boil some water in. Cassandra leans over the fire starting to prepare the hot drink. Solas wrinkles his nose again before reaching out and flicking a blue flame beneath the water causing it to boil immediately.

"Good morning Inquisitor" Varric smiles at his friend. The younger man would never replace Hawke but he had proved to be a good friend since he was forced into their merry band of misfits. Varric liked him. He was loyal, determined and loved spinning a tale as much as he did.

"And to you Varric, I hope we didn't wake you" The Inquisitor replies as he enters the camp. He heads to take a seat by Cassandra, wrapping his arm around her waist pressing a kiss against her cheek as he passes her. Cassandra blushes slightly batting him away complaining that he is still wet from the river.

"Oh no, I was already awake" Varric lies as he begins writing notes again, scribbling furiously. The Inquisitor takes a seat rubbing his hands over his neck and chest trying to dry himself further. Cassandra lowers herself into the space next to him handing him a mug of hot tea.

"Cassandra says you are working on a new book?" The Inquisitor asks nodding towards Varrics note taking, he lifts the mug to his lips taking a sip of the warming liquid.

"Mhmm.." Varric nods glancing back up. "Just getting some material.." he adds. "Inquisitor, are you considered an averagely squidgy human? I mean, where do you rank on the scale of what human women find attractive in a human man?"

"Squidgy?" Cassandra blurts as the Inquisitor almost chokes on his tea. She looks to the Inquisitor who is coughing and trying to catch his breath. "I'm not sure I understand.."

"Is that not what you judge your potential partner on?" Varric asks with a smile. "I just assumed.." Varric adds motioning between The Seeker and The Inquisitor. "You picked him because he exposes his flesh to you"

Cassandra suddenly lets out a loud laugh before covering her mouth with her hand. She looks to the Inquisitor at her side giving him a 'sorry' look, laughing even harder when he suddenly becomes self conscious at sitting shirtless in the camp.

"I mean, to a female Dwarf, you would have the appearance similar to a baby nug. All pink and squidgy. If you were a Dwarf you would be ranked very low" Varric continues. Cassandra's laughter only increases hearing this.

"Baby Nug!" She laughs getting a small dig in the side from her lover. Varric smirks when he sees Cassandra place her hand on The Inquisitors thigh squeezing it gently. He'd have to make sure to note that Human Males need constant reassurance from their partners.

"I've met women with more facial hair than you Inquisitor, and don't get me started on the lack of chest hair. It's not right" Varric sniffs. He gives the Inquisitor a little smile to show him he is only trying to rile him.

"Thank you for that assessment Varric" The Inquisitor says wrapping his arm around Cassandra to affirm he is doing just fine without chest hair as impressive as Varrics.

"I can assure you Varric, there is nothing squidgy about Lord Trevelyan" Cassandra replies leaning against him "I like him just the way he is" she confirms squeezing his leg again.

"Chest Hair Optional" Varric mumbles to himself scribbling it down on his scrap of parchment.

* * *

"So you don't think he's too tall?"

"Who are you talking about now?" Cassandra huffs as she ducks under a tree branch. Varric jogs a little to keep up with The Seeker pushing the undergrowth out of his way.

"The Inquisitor" Varric replies, trying to avoid getting hit in the face with the overgrown plants. Cassandra suddenly stops and turns to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why all the questions Varric?" She asks looking up to make sure they aren't getting too far behind. The Inquisitor has stopped a few steps ahead and looks back to make sure she is okay. He gives her a questioning look, which she answers with a reassuring smile and makes a gesture for him to keep going. Varric scrambles to pull his parchment from his pocket again almost spilling his ink everywhere.

"I'm just making conversation Seeker" He says innocently following her again when she begins walking.

"Don't lie to me Varric. You've been asking me these stupid questions for the last four hours. What are you up to? And what are you writing?" Cassandra grabs for the parchment tearing it from Varric's hands. She brings it up to her face trying to hold it high enough and away from Varric's snatching fingers. She stops to read his notes.

"Its for my book, I told you I wanted your help" He says finally giving up and giving in the inevitable that she is going to read his notes.

"This is about me" She says as her eyes dart across the page reading the notes and comments that he has clearly been making for the last two days "and The Inquisitor" She looks back at Varric frowning slightly. "What exactly is your book about?"

"Oh just this.. and that.." Varric replies avoiding her eye.

"Maybe you'd like to explain to Ashton why you've been writing things about us. Are you some kind of spy? Maybe I should call him over here and see what he has to say" Cassandra starts turning to get the Inquisitors attention.

"Okay okay, it's about LOVE. I'm writing a book about love" Varric blurts out trying to snatch the parchment back from her "I'm not a spy" he sighs as she folds the parchment and slips it into her pouch.

"You have written about love before" The Seeker replies making Varric shake his head. "Your romance novels, Varric.. I've read them"

"They aren't about love, Seeker. They are about _passion_ and _lust_.. They are about _sex_ and _desire_" Varric says making sure he emphasizes the word so she gets his meaning. "They aren't about real love"

Varric watches Cassandra look up ahead of them again to The Inquisitor who is checking on her. He sees the look in her eyes when their eyes meet and he knows he has picked the right subjects for his next book, his first book about true love.

"Not the kind of love he sees when he looks at you anyway" Varric says quietly scuffing his feet slowly "That is real love, Seeker" Cassandra nods not taking her eyes off of The Inquisitor.

"We aren't. We can't be. You cannot repeat this" Cassandra says suddenly starting to move away from him "To anyone" she adds becoming defensive. "When you let yourself love someone, they are taken from you"

"I'm sorry Seeker, I didn't mean.."

"And for the record, I prefer my men tall" Cassandra snaps stomping further from him and faster to catch up with The Inquisitor and Solas. Varric shakes his head realizing he has said the wrong thing and upset her. Clearly The Seeker wasn't ready to admit what everyone else already knew.

* * *

The walk back to Skyhold had been long and strained. Varric knew that he had over stepped the mark with Cassandra by commenting on her relationship. He had meant it as a compliment by wanting to see love through their eyes but instead he had pressed the issue and had been receiving the cold shoulder ever since. The party walked in silence for most of the way, Varric could hear The Inquisitor every so often ask The Seeker what was wrong but she never revealed to him their conversation. Soon he stopped asking and just offered her his arm around her waist or her hand in his instead of questions. Varric noticed their hands still remained tightly clasped together as if afraid to let go of each other. He figured, maybe with everything that had happened they were scared to lose each other. He wondered what she would do with the parchment that she had confiscated from him, probably burn it he decided. By the time the gates of Skyhold were visable the mood had lightened, everyone pleased to be home.

By the time the evening was upon them and the fire pits and candles were being lit in Skyhold's great hall, Varric felt he had almost managed to recreate the notes that had been taken by The Seeker. If only he could remember the last bit, he sighs. The glow from the fireplace where he sits casts shadows around him as he twirls the quill between his fingers. He scribbles some more down on another piece of parchment only to groan with frustration when he gets it wrong again. He screws it up into a little ball throwing it into the fire.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"Oh, it was" Varric chuckles "I was trying to find something that rhymes with Orange" He adds turning his head to see Cassandra has joined him. "Who knew It would be such a challenge" He smiles pushing another chair out with his foot "Join me"

"I wanted to apologise, for the way I reacted" Cassandra starts

"Its fine Seeker" He says giving her a weak smile. "I understand, I'm sure you don't need me on your case about you and the boss. I know it must be hard, what with people always whispering about you"

"It's not that" Cassandra says quietly lowering herself into the wooden chair next to him. "The only man I'd ever.. Been with before Lord Trevelyan died at the Conclave. He was a mage.."

"A mage?!" Varric asks in surprise.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Cassandra asks, Varric shrugs his shoulders "I thought that I loved him.. His name was Regalyan. When my brother Anthony was killed by Blood Mages I promised I would never love anyone I had the chance of losing and I would never trust Mages"

"I'm sorry Cassandra, I didn't know" Varric places his hand over hers on the table to comfort her.

"Well why would you? I've only ever shared any of this with The Inquisitor. Regalyan was the one that made me break both of those promises.. When I heard he had died at the Conclave.." Cassandra continues. She takes a deep breath. Varric looks at her face realizing how difficult it must have been for her to let someone into her life.

"I felt I was betraying his memory by getting close to Lord Trevelyan.." she sighs "But you can't control who you fall in love with. Especially when they fall out of the sky"

"I KNEW IT!" Varric cheers jumping up from his chair. "I knew you loved him. You have to tell him, this will be the perfect ending to my book" Varric grabs her hand trying to pull her to her feet.

"Shh be quiet" Cassandra tugs Varric down into his chair again pressing her finger to her mouth. "I can't tell him, its too soon. Everyone I have ever loved has been taken from me. If I tell him I love him, something terrible will happen."

"But you love him!"

"What do you know of love?" Cassandra asks pulling the parchment out of her pocket sliding it across the table to Varric.

"That dear Seeker is a tale for another time" Varric replies happily taking the piece of paper from her. He opens it glancing down at the pages before looking back at her. "Cassandra, I didn't write this"

"In my lovers eyes I see.. " Cassandra begins quietly. "Untold and unspoken.. For we are the blessed.. Two hearts tied.. Bound together.. Create one soul" Varric gives her a reassuring smile urging her to continue. "A bond as strong.. Healing touches.. We find comfort.. Our sanctuary Our Haven.. We search no more.. The Inquisitor of Peace. The Seeker of Truth. The Promise of Love"

"Did you write that?" He asks her. Cassandra nods looking a little uncomfortable. "That was better than my ending" Varric gives her a approving smile "I'm not sure if you can 'Inquisite' Peace.. But for a first try" Cassandra snorts at him pulling the parchment away.

"Ass" Cassandra mumbles.

"What did you think Inquisitor?"

Cassandra spins around in her chair to see The Inquisitor standing just a couple of steps away from her.

"Ahston.. I mean, Inquisitor" Cassandra quickly stands up knocking the chair over in her haste. The Inquisitor bends to pick it up and to set it back on its four feet.

"It was beautiful" Lord Trevelyan says giving her a reassuring smile before turning his attention to Varric. "Our Lady Pentaghast's talents never cease to impress me"

"I'm sure" Varric chuckles

"What did you hear?" Cassandra asks him stepping past the chair to stand next to him. The Inquisitor casually shrugs his shoulders, he places his hand on her lower back drawing her into a hug. Varric glances away wanting to give them a bit more privacy than staring at them "I need air" Cassandra announces, she places her hand on his chest moving past him and heading for the front door.

"You need to tell her" Varric says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know" The Inquisitor replies nodding. "Just wait till I try and tell her I have intentions of marrying her" He laughs.

"You know she will stab you Inquisitor" Varric says slapping the Inquisitor on the back.

"The promise of love" The Inquisitor repeats stepping away from Varric and heading through the main doors to catch up with Cassandra. Varric just shakes his head sitting back down in his seat. He pulls the parchment closer to him again reading it once more. This was pure gold, it was definitely going in his next book. He places a fresh piece of parchment on the table in front of him and dips his quill once more.

"The Inquisitor of Peace and The Seeker of Truth" he mutters to himself scribbling down the title "this stuff writes itself.." he says.

"What is another word I can use for throbbing" He ponders to himself chewing on the end of the quill.


End file.
